<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing by lesbianmermaid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099292">Stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmermaid/pseuds/lesbianmermaid'>lesbianmermaid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Jewish Character, Disabled Character, Gay Dash Baxter, Gen, and by we I mean danny, but we don’t talk about that, dash is gay i dont make the rules, no reason why Danny and jazz’s names are Fenton other then I think so, non binary danny, valerie and danny are bi thats the tea, vlad is dannys bio dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmermaid/pseuds/lesbianmermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought they'd be moving back to Amity Park.<br/>With Danny's accident, all three of his parents being together, and the lab they're trying to open, there hasn't been a lot of time to deal with Danny's ghost powers.<br/>But with the population in Amity including ghost, he might not have a choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton &amp; Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton &amp; Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton &amp; Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton &amp; Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton &amp; Vlad Masters, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton/Vlad Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mystery Meat Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny stared at his Dad. He could see his lips moving but wasn’t making a real effort to process what his Dad was saying. </p><p>His eyes slid back over to the portal.</p><p>The portal.</p><p>The green energy swirled slowly around.</p><p>And around.</p><p>And around.</p><p>Danny’s shoulder was shaken, and he was pulled out of his staring contest with death.</p><p>“So, you want to be a ghost hunter?” Jack said.</p><p>It took Danny a minute to process that was in fact what his Dad had said. He watched his lips more carefully as Jack repeated himself.</p><p>Danny’s black brows furrows. </p><p>“Actually, I want to be an astronaut,” Danny replied.</p><p>This answer in no way deterred Jack Fenton’s enthusiasm. </p><p>Danny tried a different tactic.</p><p>“I don’t think Mom would be happy? With that? Or the guns you are showing me?” Danny added. </p><p>Dad slumped his shoulders. They perked back up quickly.</p><p>“Well, that’s all right! I’ll teach you to defend yourself from a ghost! Next best thing!” Jack beamed. He turned from Danny and started speaking.</p><p>The tell-tale buzzing informing him that someone was speaking was present, but something distracted Danny from paying attention. </p><p>It feels like static electricity in his lungs. It crawled up into his mouth and when he opened his mouth to release it felt like drinking water right after chewing mint gum.</p><p>Oh no. </p><p>He glanced at the portal.</p><p>Of course, it had to open.</p><p>Typical. </p><p>From the green swirl, two transparent octopus-like creatures oozed out. </p><p>They eyed Jack experimentally.</p><p>“Never... ghost... but... prepared.” Danny heard Jack say, still facing away from Danny. </p><p>Great. Just perfect.</p><p>“So.. you.. whether…. or not.” Jack finished. </p><p><em>Prepared…. I’ll be prepared? Whether or not I want to? Whatever.</em> Danny stopped wasting time trying to piece together what his Dad was saying. </p><p>Danny concentrated.</p><p>When his entire body felt like it fell asleep, he knew he was going ghost.</p><p>He still doesn’t know where to hit these things.</p><p>The eyes look less glow-in-the-dark-ish than the rest of it, so Danny takes a jab at that.</p><p>No dice.</p><p>And the octopus - ectopus? - just got angrier. </p><p>His friend came from behind and wrapped an arm around Danny, </p><p>He squeezed his eyes and tried to shoot the lasers out of his hand.</p><p>Strike two.</p><p>“It... starts... equipment,” Jack said behind him.</p><p><em>Equipment</em>.</p><p>Danny glanced at the thermos his Dad was holding.</p><p>That would do. </p><p>Danny kicked at the ectopus and lunged. </p><p>He spun and uncapped the thermos.</p><p>Sparks flew from the insides.</p><p>He knew the ghosts were screaming from the vibrations on his skin.</p><p>It reminded him of touching speakers when heavy bass was playing.</p><p>They oozed away from him and squelched back into the portal.</p><p>He felt the tingling feeling all over again.</p><p>A glance at the reflective cap confirmed that he was once again human.</p><p>He collapsed into a chair just as Jack turned around.</p><p>“Oh look at you! You’re too excited to speak!” Jack cheered.</p><p>Danny watched his face carefully.</p><p>He could not believe this man did not see any of that.</p><p>“Is it ok if I’m down here? Because of my, you know, accident?” Danny cut him off.</p><p>Jack jolted as though he remembered something. Which he likely was. </p><p>“Oh, well.” Jack stumbled. He noticed the thermos sparking in Danny’s hands and rushed to snatch it. “It’s perfectly safe down here.” Jack twisted the cap on the thermos surely.</p><p>“But. Don’t tell your Mom or Pop, all right?” He finished sheepishly.</p><p>Danny cracked a smile.</p><p>“JACK.” His Mom called up from the kitchen. </p><p>Danny and Jack winced simultaneously.</p><p>“Oh, boy,” Jack muttered and hightailed it for the stairs.</p><p>“She doesn’t sound too happy,” Danny called cheekily, following his dad up the steps.</p><p>If Jack replied Danny’s hearing aids didn’t pick up on it.</p>
<hr/><p>In the kitchen was a peeved Madeline Fenton.</p><p>As soon as Danny and Jack were up the stairs, she whirled around to face them.</p><p>“What was Danny doing down there?” She demanded.</p><p>Danny glanced at Jack to catch his reply.</p><p>“Er... Talking?” Jack offered, wringing his wrist.</p><p>Maddie gave Jack a Look™.</p><p>Danny hurriedly went around Jack and went about getting his breakfast.</p><p>He didn’t want to be privy of whatever his Mom had to say, so he kept his gaze down and his brain busy.</p><p>When Danny’s toast was finished he braved looking up and was relieved to see the conversation had moved along to a malfunctioning Fenton finder.</p><p>He was trying to enjoy his toast when his elbow went through the table. </p><p>He gasped and quickly glanced to see if anyone else had noticed.</p><p>His mother was busy working on what he assumed to be the Fenton finder with a blow torch, his Dad was talking her ear off about something Danny didn’t care to piece together, and Jazz was absorbed in her cereal and psychology book.</p><p>He let out a side of relief and stared at his elbow until it went back to normal.</p><p>He might have continued staring until after too.</p><p>He snapped back into focus when he noticed his mother’s gloved hand snap in his face.</p><p>He jerked back and centered his gaze on his Mom.</p><p>“What?” He asked. His face heated up to be getting caught doing something as odd as staring at his arm.</p><p><em>Rather that than get caught going invisible,</em> Danny reminded himself.</p><p>“I asked if you’re ok? No headaches?” Maddie asked, warm concern creeping in her voice. </p><p>Danny hurried to reassure her and wolfed down the remainder of his breakfast as proof. </p><p>There was no way Danny wanted to stay home another day and miss out on any more school.</p><p>Besides that, today was the first day of Jazz and his new school. Danny wasn’t much of an optimist, but he figured after dying everything else had to be some sort of a plus. </p><p>“There! Two more days and it should be done!” Danny watched his mother say.</p><p>“It’s done?” Jack replied.</p><p>He snatched the machine from Maddie and held it like it was Simba in the Lion King.</p><p>“It’s done! We did it! This baby will be a satellite tracking ghost-like a monster!” Jack howled. </p><p>He turned the machine on.</p><p>Danny wasn’t sure if his blood was icy because he was dead or if it was because his ghost hunting family might find out he is dead.</p><p>The machine instructed them to walk forward.</p><p>Danny carefully stood, not wanting to seem suspicious, and backed away.</p><p>Every step back he made was a step forward from Jack and Maddie until Danny was up against the wall.</p><p>“Ghost….thank you...finder.” the machine warbled out.</p><p>Danny grimaced. The Ghost detector did its job.</p><p>Danny looked at his parent's face, dread sinking like a stone in his stomach. </p><p>His parent’s stared furrowed brow at the machine until Jack spoke up. </p><p>“What? Oh, that can’t be right.” Jack said, smacking the device on its side a few times for good measure.</p><p>Danny slumped a bit, relieved, until what felt like a cold airbrushed all the way through him.</p><p>He looked down and the worst was confirmed.</p><p>He was invisible.</p><p>He swallowed back a gasp and focused on feeling solid.</p><p>He thought about the feeling of collapsing on his bed, throwing himself in a chair, or tripping and catching himself down the stairs.</p><p>His body snapped back to reality without anyone noticing.</p><p>Danny barely restrained himself from fidgeting. He knew sooner or later he had to tell his parents.</p><p>He anxiously watched them fiddle with the machine, trying to dispel the nervous murky feeling in his gut.</p><p>“Actually...I need to tell you something…” Danny mumbled. He didn’t try very hard to be heard but steeled himself to tell his parents everything on the off chance that they caught on the first time. </p><p>He glanced and saw that they haven’t looked up yet. He sighed and opened his mouth the try again-</p><p>When his hearing aids made the ‘people are talking’ buzzing sound.</p><p>He clamped his mouth shut and focused on picking out words.</p><p>“ That’s...you need...Danny.” Jazz cut in. </p><p>Danny quickly turned to face her so he could pick up the rest of her sentence without having to try too hard.</p><p>“You need guidance and parents who aren’t too busy to provide it.” Jazz said, narrowing her eyes and stopping to stand in front of their parents. </p><p>Maddie’s expression resembled tired exasperation. Funny enough, Jazz face also showed exasperation. Danny glanced at Jack who hadn’t caught up with the conversation yet and sympathized with his sister. </p><p>“Hija, I know what we do doesn’t make sense sometimes but you are only-” Maddie began.</p><p>The buzzing sound switched over to Jazz’s side and Danny quickly turned his gaze to her. </p><p>“Seventeen! I know. But you have to admit, I am a psychologically advanced seventeen years old.” Jazz opened her mouth to speak again but closed it to scowl at Jack.</p><p>Jazz snatched the machine from Jack’s hands and plopped it on the counter, finally commanding her parent's full attention.</p><p>“Hasn’t your guys ‘sciences’ traumatized Danny enough? He already has life long ramifications. An average fifteen year old already needs so much mental support for their development and Danny needs more than a regular kid. And you guys are making it worse by doing this all the time!” Jazz exclaimed.</p><p>Danny’s face screwed up but he stayed in his lane. He thought most of what Jazz spewed from her psychology book was junk but he didn’t want to shoot her down when she was trying to be nice to him.</p><p>He saw Mom’s eyes narrow and her mouth tighten into a thin line.</p><p>He quickly made his way to grab his backpack and put his dishes in the sink before he caught wind of whatever law Mom laid down to put Jazz in her place.</p><p>She hated to have her parenting questioned, especially by Jazz.</p><p>He had just exited the room when Jazz yanked him back in.</p><p>“Come on Danny, I’ll drive you to school.” Jazz said. She glared at her mother but didn’t say anything else, so Danny figured they must have sorted stuff out.</p>
<hr/><p>Casper High was big and kind of ugly. </p><p>It was the same boring faded walls as any other school and had the same weird marble floors and clunky blue lockers. The school was sparsely populated now, as Danny and Jazz were early. </p><p>Jazz escorted him to his homeroom, wished him luck, and disappeared.</p><p>Danny took a breath and opened the empty classroom.</p><p>Mr. Lancer was a middle-aged white guy with a bald head and a dark goatee. </p><p>He was typing at his laptop when he noticed Danny was standing in the doorway.</p><p>“You must be Danny. Please, have a seat.” He motioned towards a chair in a nearby desk.</p><p>Danny dutifully went over and pulled the chair to the desk. He sat down comfortably and almost fell when his hand went intangible.</p><p>It quickly fluttered back to its normal state and Danny tried to right himself. </p><p>He didn’t notice the buzzing until Lancer was done talking.</p><p>He looked at Danny expectantly. Danny blinked.</p><p>“I’m sorry, What?” He asked sheepishly. </p><p>Lancer’s neutral expression didn’t change. He repeated his question. “Am I speaking too fast or is this alright?”</p><p>“Oh!” Danny exclaimed. He fought a blush. “Oh. No, that’s fine. Sorry, I got...distracted.” He admitted.</p><p>Still, Lancer's face didn’t change.</p><p>Danny took this as a good sign. Surely if he had noticed, he would have said something.</p><p>“I hear that’s not uncommon for you. That’s part of the reason why I wanted to talk to you.”</p><p>Danny looked at him politely and did his best to pay attention.</p><p>“I’ve looked at your IEP and I think the accommodations your parents and I discussed will work well. However, If I’m wrong, I need you to advocate for yourself. Your grades are pretty good and you seem to be on the right track. I want to make this transition as easy as possible but I won’t notice everything. If you need anything, extensions, slide shows, any of that, just let me know. Sound good?” Lancer asked.</p><p>Danny nodded. He got a similar talk from his Mom and Jazz the night before. He was mostly relieved that his hand wasn’t brought up.</p><p>Lancer nodded back to him. “Your locker neighbor agreed to give you a quick tour around before class. He’s a nice kid, you have any questions feel free to ask. Alright?”</p><p>Danny nodded again.</p><p>He followed Mr.Lancer to the hallway. A medium height dark-skinned boy with a red beanie on was engrossed in a handheld game.</p><p>Mr. Lancer looked unimpressed. </p><p>“Mr.Foley?” Mr.Lancer asked.</p><p>Foley jumped and quickly shoved his game into his bulky bag before walking up to them</p><p>“This,” Lancer said “is Danny Fenton. Danny, this is Tucker Foley. I’ll see both of you in first period.”</p>
<hr/><p>Tucker was awesome.</p><p>Danny could immediately tell from their first conversation that he was totally cool.</p><p>They shared a passion for the game DOOM, he was interesting to talk to and made a lot of jokes.</p><p>Their conversation continued past the first, second, and third period and was now lunch.</p><p>They had been talking about a nearby local fast food place with supposedly the best burgers when Tucker stopped and scowled at the menu.</p><p>“You see this? This is a crime.” Ticket said. “If you want to be vegan or whatever, that’s your mistake to make. But why dedicate an entire week to making everyone else suffer?” Tucker shook his head. </p><p>He made eye contact with Danny.</p><p>Danny tried to maintain it the best he could without missing the words forming on his lips. </p><p>“This is the worst week for you to start, man.” Tucker finished. </p><p>Danny shrugged. “I don’t mind so much. I’m not a picky eater.”</p><p>He couldn’t afford to be. With His parents cooking using ectoplasm energy, Murphy’s law was constantly in effect. </p><p>“Maybe it wouldn’t bother me so much if the worst person wasn’t behind the whole thing,” Tucker said, jerking a thumb behind him. </p><p>Danny’s eyes followed the motion and widened with surprise. </p><p>The girl had shiny black hair styled in a ponytail on top and an undercut beneath. She wore trendy, flattering punkish clothes and had a carefully minimal makeup look with a dark lip. </p><p>She had a familiar straight nose, dark skin, and was the untraditional kind of pretty. </p><p>And she was a lot taller then Danny remembered. </p><p>“Sam?” Danny asked in disbelief. He turned and gave Tucker his full attention. “Sam Manson?”</p><p>It was Tucker’s turn to be disbelieving. “Yeah, you know her?”</p><p>“Yeah! Well, I used to.” Danny amended. “We were like best friends in elementary school."</p><p>The pair edged closer to where Sam was standing. </p><p>“Well, I pity you. She is super pretentious and stuck up. Not to brag but I would have made a way better childhood best friend.” Tucker replies with what he thought was a charming smile. </p><p>Danny couldn’t hold back the laugh. </p><p>His gaze went back to Sam. </p><p>The last time Danny saw her it was the day they moved. </p><p>He, Starr, and Sam all played in the backyard like feral little goblins, knowing full well they wouldn’t get to play again for a long time. </p><p>He wondered if she remembered him. </p><p>“Can I help you with something?” Sam snapped, jolting Danny out of his memories. </p><p>Well, he thought, Not going to be a better time to find out. </p><p>“Uh, yeah, I don’t know if you-“</p><p>“That wasn’t an actual offer. I’d appreciate it if you could stop staring at me now. It’s creepy.” Sam interrupted. <br/>
Danny put his palms up. </p><p>“Ok. Sorry.” He apologized lamely. </p><p>She returned to glaring at whatever she had been glaring at before Danny interrupted her. </p><p>“See? Total crazy bitch.” Tucker murmured as Danny glanced at him. </p><p>Tucker put a hand on his shoulder and led him over to the lunch line. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“You have not eaten only meat for 14 years. That’s ridiculous.” Danny asserted. </p><p>They had just gathered their lunches and were walking off to find a table. </p><p>Danny struggled to keep his eyes in front of him, with all the background buzzing, but Tucker’s wild claims were something hard to keep your attention away from. </p><p>“It’s completely true! Meat heightens your senses and helps build muscle and all sorts of other shit. I’m like a living terminator.” Tucker said. </p><p>Danny cracked a smile. He was about to reply when he ran into someone. </p><p>Danny immediately rushed to settle his tray before his meal ended up on someone or the floor. </p><p>When all was settled he looked back up at the person standing in front of him. </p><p>He was blonde, tall, built, and good looking by most people’s standards. He just stood and stared at Danny for a minute with wide dark blue eyes. </p><p>“Uh, sorry about that.” Danny apologized. </p><p>That seemed to snap the guy out of it. His eyes narrowed and his lips turned down into a scowl. </p><p>“You can’t fucking pay attention?”</p><p>Danny blinked. “Excuse me?”</p><p>That only seemed to piss him off more. He turned and faced Danny fully. </p><p>“What, you trying to start something?” The guy demanded. </p><p>Danny’s gaze flicked between his lips and his eyes, trying to puzzle together if he was reading this situation right. </p><p>His handsome face reddened. “Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?!” The guy burst out. </p><p>Before anything else could be said, a pretty blonde girl yanked at the guy's wrist. </p><p>“Jesus Dash, it was an accident. Cool off.” </p><p>Dash slowed and glowered at the girl. </p><p>“But he-“</p><p>“He's deaf.” Tucker cut in. The pretty girl and Dash’s eyes flicked to Tucker. He stood awkwardly like he wasn’t sure of his place in the confrontation. “He couldn’t hear you.” Tucker finished. His eyes found Danny’s and Danny noticed he look anxious. </p><p>He gave Tucker a little shrug, telling him not to worry about it. </p><p>Dash’s furrowed brow calmed a bit. </p><p>“Yeah, well. Whatever.” He shrugged the girl off and stalked off. The girl squinted at Danny for a moment before hurrying to follow. </p><p>“...sorry,” Tucker said. </p><p>Danny didn’t need to hear the rest of the sentence to understand what he meant. </p><p>“It’s ok. I mean. I didn’t mind. About telling them I’m deaf. It’s not a big deal.” Danny turned to Tucker. </p><p>“Yeah. I just wanted to make sure we were cool.” The anxiety returned to Tucker’s stance, though he did well to hide it. </p><p>Danny smiles at him. “Yeah, of course, we’re cool. It’s no big deal.”</p><p>Tucker looked like he wanted to want to say something, but didn’t, and the two went to eat. </p>
<hr/><p>Once they sat down Tucker seemed ready to ask. </p><p>“So like, you can hear some stuff, right?” Tucker hesitantly asked. </p><p>Danny has been expecting the question and was already looking at him. </p><p>“Yeah. I mean, with my aides I can hear like...every third word or so? Everything else I just fill in with like context and stuff.”</p><p>Tucker nodded and tore off a piece of what looked like a hot dog. He had brought his own lunch to avoid the vegan options, or so he said. </p><p>“Do you wear them a lot?” Tucker asked. </p><p>Danny nodded. “Yeah, unless I’m like. Just planning at being at the house or whatever I have them in.”</p><p>“Do you use sign?” </p><p>“Yeah sometimes. I was born hearing and I spend a lot of time practicing enunciating and all that so we don’t need to use it often? My sister Jazz and I sometimes talk shit in front of other people doing it but otherwise. Yeah, I talk a lot so.” Danny answered. </p><p>At the mention of using sign to communicate under the radar, Tucker brightened up. </p><p>“Can you teach me some? Sign I mean?”</p><p>Danny straightened up a bit. “Yeah! That would be cool.” He offered enthusiastically. </p><p>“Think of all the shit we can do!” Tucker joined in. </p><p>The two quieted for a minute and ate their lunch. </p><p>“So. Uh. You’ve known Sam for how long?” Tucker asked, changing the topic. </p><p>Danny nodded. “Yeah, since we were really little. My mom was friends with Starr and Sams so.”</p><p>Tucker gave him a weird look. </p><p>“Starr? Like Starr Benson?” Tucker asked. </p><p>Danny raised an eyebrow and nodded. </p><p>“Dude- That was her!” Tucker exclaimed. </p><p>He pointed to the pretty blonde girl from earlier. </p><p>When Danny turned to look at her he found she was also looking at him. </p><p>He offered her a small smile and a wave.</p><p>Her face brightened and she waved back before being drawn back into conversation with a stunning brunette next to her.</p><p>Danny was about to say something to Tucker when he felt it.</p><p>That weird static feeling in his throat. He let the feeling crawl out and released it with a shiver.<br/>
<br/>
Ghost.</p><p>Danny tried to appear casual as his eyes swept the cafeteria. </p><p>“...good...Danny?” Tucker asked.</p><p>Danny’s eyes landed on the kitchen doors. </p><p>There was a strong pull to that area. Danny studied the faces in the window.</p><p>One of the lunch ladies stood out to him.</p><p>She was a heavier woman, with short white hair and pink on underneath her apron.</p><p>Danny squinted in concentration.</p><p>It happened in a second.</p><p>The woman looked straight at Danny and her face changed.</p><p>Her eyes turned red, her skin was bumpy and green, and she had the sharp teeth of a predator. </p><p>The shared eye contact felt like it lasted forever.</p><p>“...Danny?” Tucker asked.</p><p>Danny broke away from the ghost and looked back at Tucker.</p><p>“Sorry. Sorry, I got distracted.” He told him.</p><p>He could see Tucker talking but couldn’t focus on reading the words over the thrumming of his heart.</p><p>“Sorry, I think I have a headache coming on,” Danny said. His eyes searched for a way to get everyone out of there.</p><p>The fire alarm would be too obvious. </p><p>There were twenty minutes left of lunch, and that was too long for Danny.</p><p>“...lights?” Tucker asked.</p><p>Danny’s eyes flickered up.</p><p>“Yeah. The lights.” Danny responded absentmindedly.</p><p>He’d only did this once before.</p><p>It was just after he got home from the hospital after his accident. He had been angry at his Pop and did everything to start an argument. </p><p>His mom got in the middle and a lamp bulb exploded. Luckily for Danny, everyone smoothly moved past both the light bulb and his attitude. </p><p>Danny scrunched his brow in concentration.</p><p>If he could just do it again...</p><p>The light over the table Starr and Sam sat in exploded. </p><p>The kids sitting there shrieked and dodged out of the way. </p><p>Then it was a few tables down from them, then a few tables over.</p><p>By the time it reached Tucker and Danny’s table, a crowd trying to leave the area was surging.</p><p>As the crowd moved, Danny and Tucker got further and further apart. </p><p>Danny hoped his face wasn’t too relieved.</p><p>“I’ll come to find you later!” He shouted to his new friend.</p><p>Before anyone could pay too much attention to him, he made a break for the kitchens. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mystery Meat Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Danny goes ghost, it feels like every single cell in his body’s on button has been pushed.</p><p>It feels like the electrical current that killed him surges through him again, but instead of feeling pain, he feels power.</p><p>He feels like his molecules are rearranging themselves to make something stronger, faster, more unique. </p><p>It was a good feeling, especially as he approached the kitchen that held something more dangerous than he was. </p><p>He crept carefully into the kitchen.</p><p>It was colder than he expected. </p><p>It didn’t feel like someone had been occupying the space less than five minutes ago. It felt abandoned. </p><p>“Hello... Can... help me?” a saccharine voice asked from behind Danny. <br/>
He whirled around to face her.</p><p>She still looked wrong in the way all ghosts looked wrong.</p><p>But even with that, Danny wonders if he maybe overreacted. </p><p>She looks like she should haunt a bingo hall, Danny thought to himself.<br/>
“Uh, maybe?” Danny offered. </p><p>The Lunch Lady’s head suddenly snapped to attention. She was staring at the cart behind Danny. </p><p>Danny peered at it too. </p><p>With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he saw the shadows on the floor revealing the people hiding behind the cart. </p><p>Of all places for them to take cover. Danny thought irritatedly. </p><p>With a sweep of her hand, the Lunch Lady pushes the cart aside, revealing Sam and Tucker crouched down behind it. </p><p><em>Great</em>.</p><p>Danny returned his gaze to the Lunch Lady just in time to catch what she said. </p><p>“Hello, children. Has the lunch menu been changed?”</p><p>Danny snapped his head and tried to silently warn them not to say anything. <br/>
<br/>
Either Tucker didn’t get the message, or he ignored the warnings of a ghost. </p><p>“Uh yeah. It was her.” He said, pointing to Sam. </p><p>The change in the Lunch Lady’s demeanor was instant. </p><p>Her eyes glowed red and her wispy white hair set itself aflame. </p><p>“YOU CHANGED THE MENU?!” She said. “IT HASN’T BEEN CHANGED FOR FORTY YEARS.”</p><p>She let out a painful scream that instantly sent Danny into the anxiety zone. He wasn’t used to hearing so much noise at once. </p><p>Bright green flames swirled around the kitchen.</p><p>“Get behind me!” Danny called. </p><p>Thankfully, neither Tucker nor Sam argued. </p><p>Danny floated up to the Lunch Lady and met her face to face. </p><p>“I... uh... command you to go away!” Danny yelled. </p><p>From the piles of dishes that shattered and hurled themselves at him, Danny figured that wasn’t going to work. </p><p>He focused on feeling slippery and the dishes sailed through him. </p><p>He wanted to be proud of himself, but there wasn’t time. </p><p>The dishes found their new target and were flying at Sam at an alarming rate. </p><p>Danny swooped in to catch them before they shattered on the girl's face. </p><p>Danny noticed Tucker's uncurling and the stark relief and his face. He allowed just a bit of satisfaction to curl in his chest. </p><p>He glanced at himself in the dishes. </p><p>Well, he thought, if the whole being dead thing doesn’t work out, at least I can be a busboy. </p><p>That’s when he noticed the stoves moving in the reflection. </p><p>He whipped his head around to look at the Lunch Lady. </p><p>“I control the lunch!” The Lunch Lady roared. “Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules!”</p><p>Then, as if someone rewinded the scene at lightning speed, the entire kitchen calmed and the Lunch Lady looked normal- or as normal as a ghost looks. </p><p>“Anyone want a piece of cake?” She asked sweetly. </p><p>Dumbfounded, Tucker, and Sam both nodded. </p><p>Like flipping the on switch, the Lunch Lady was back to flames for hair and razor-sharp teeth. </p><p>“TOO BAD! Children who change my menu don’t get dessert!” She shrieked. </p><p><em>As if that’s the most of our problems</em>, Danny thought. </p><p>The stoves roared to life with green flames. </p><p>The flames tried to snake around Sam and Tucker, but they dodged out of the way. </p><p>Having failed, the stoves moved onto their next target. </p><p>Danny. </p><p>He flinched as they rushed towards him. </p><p>He blindly blasted at them and tried to make himself untouchable again. </p><p>He tried to twist himself away from the stoves when he noticed a slab of steak whizz by his head. </p><p><em>What the</em>..?</p><p>Danny looked to the Lunch Lady and gasped at what he saw. </p><p>She was calling any and every one type of meat at the school and turning it into some kind of armor. </p><p>Danny’s eyes bulged.</p><p>“BE… SEE... MEAT... IMPORTANT... GROUP!” The Lunch Lady howled. </p><p>She raised a clawed hand towards Sam. </p><p>Danny sprinted and stood in front of her, ready to take the impact himself. </p><p>Instead, he went unreachable again. </p><p>“Fuck,” Danny said. </p><p>The Lunch Lady snatches Sam. </p><p><em>C’mon, c’mon, c’mon</em>… Danny, panicked, thought as he tried to become solid again. </p><p>The Lunch Lady set her sights on Tucker. </p><p>“Yes!” Danny cheered. He was back! </p><p>He swooped Tucker out of her way. </p><p>Before Danny could do anything else the Lunch Lady slapped them out of the air and sent them hurtling towards the ground. </p><p><em>Back again, back again, back again</em>, Danny changed. </p><p>He squeezed his eye shut and tried to make himself transparent again. </p><p>He squeezed Tucker tight and hoped for the best. </p><p>He knew he got in when they both passed through the floor harmlessly. </p><p>They landed on the floor of the closet softly. </p><p>Danny let go of Tucker and collapsed to the floor. </p><p>“Oh, thank fuck.” Danny breathed. </p><p>At least that didn’t turn to shit. </p><p>Maybe he spoke too soon, because right after Danny’s cells stopped humming with electricity, and he was a normal human again. </p><p>Danny immediately made eye contact with a shocked Tucker. </p><p>“WHAT THE F-“</p><p>The closet door slammed open. </p>
<hr/><p>On one hand, it relieved Danny to see Mr. Lancer. On the other hand, he was much less relieved to see Dash. </p><p>“Danny? Foley? Are you all right?” Lancer stuttered, as surprised to see them as they were to see him. </p><p>“Mr.Lancer? Uh, I’m glad you found us- “ Danny began, only to be interrupted by Dash. </p><p>“That’s him! I saw him! I swear I saw him do something!” Dash exclaimed. </p><p>Danny physically moved back at the accusation. </p><p>“What?” Mr. Lancer asked, surprised. “Dash, are you sure? What did you-“ </p><p>“That’s <em>bullshit</em>!” Tucker exclaimed. </p><p>“Mr. Foley!” Lancer admonished. </p><p>“It is! Danny didn’t do anything! Dash is just pissed for no actual reason and is being a petty asshole-“</p><p>“I did! I did see him do something! I could see it on his face! He was making a face!” Dash insisted. </p><p>“<em>He had a headache asshole that doesn’t mean</em>-“</p><p>“Boys!” Lancer boomed. </p><p>Danny’s eyes and head strained from the amount of flitting and rapid translation he was doing to keep up with the conversation. </p><p>“That’s enough. All three of you, I want to speak to. In my class, let’s go.”</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Tucker and Danny day outside Lancer's class waiting. </p><p>With every minute that went by, Danny’s anxiety spiked.</p><p> He knew he was the only one who could help Sam. </p><p>He knew he was probably the only person who knew she was in danger. </p><p>He couldn’t leave her like that. </p><p>He glanced at Tucker, who was staring at his shoes. </p><p>Danny knows he has no right to ask, but…</p><p>“Tucker,” He said. “I’m leaving. I’m going to go find Sam. Are you in or are you out?” </p><p>Tucker continued to stare at his shoes. </p><p>Danny had almost given up hope when he finally looked up. </p><p>He leaned over so Danny could get a better look at his face. </p><p>“Only if you’ll explain on the way.”</p>
<hr/><p>Tucker asked Danny questions as they searched the school. </p><p>How he got his powers, what can he do, how long has he had them. </p><p>The answers made less sense than the situation. </p><p>He electrocuted himself to death, he could pass through walls (intangible, Tucker called it), he could make a blast with his hands, he could fly, and he’s had the powers for six months. </p><p>He was more excited than weirded out, and Danny couldn’t help but be thankful he had met Tucker rather than anyone else. </p><p>“She’s in here. I can smell the meat.” Tucker said. </p><p>Danny scoffed. “You absolutely cannot.”</p><p>Tucker grinned at him. “Heightened senses man, I’m telling you.”</p>
<hr/><p>The sight of the Lunch Lady trying to force-feed Sam bacon was not a pleasant one. </p><p>“Meat is good for you!” The Lunch Lady crooned. “It makes you grow big and strong! Why won’t you be a good girl and eat your meat?”</p><p>“First off, I am <em>not</em> a good girl.” Sam snarled. “Second, we don’t need meat and that is a fact! And third, bacon isn’t even <em>kosher</em>!”</p><p>This seemed to throw the Lunch Lady over the edge. </p><p>“SILENCE! You need to be taught discipline, manners, and respect! And you know where that comes from? MEAT!”</p><p>Danny turned his attention to Tucker. </p><p>“I’ll worry about the ghost, you get Sam out of here,” Danny said in as quiet a tone as he could figure. He hoped it was soft enough that the Lunch Lady wouldn’t hear him.</p><p>Tucker nodded. </p><p>Danny got a flying start on his punch to the Lunch Lady. </p><p>She gets sent flying and crashes into some boxes lined up on the wall. </p><p>Danny lands in front of her, glaring. </p><p>He only spared a second to check on Sam and Tucker. </p><p>He’s making good progress getting Sam out of the pile of meat, but they need more time. </p><p>Danny crouches on the ground and prepares himself. </p><p>He jumps, somersaults in the air, and goes to kick the Lunch Lady. </p><p>Unfortunately for Danny, this doesn’t quite pan out. </p><p>The Lunch Lady catches his foot rig her before he hits her and dangles him upside down. </p><p><em>This isn’t going well</em>, Danny thought to himself. </p><p>The Lunch Lady hurls Danny at the wall. </p><p>He goes intangible and ends up in the hallway. </p><p>Quickly following him are razor-sharp shish-kabobs, hurling towards his middle. </p><p>That’s where I keep all my important organs, Danny thinks distantly. </p><p>As a split-second reaction, Danny turns his middle part intangible. </p><p>“Nice.” He congratulated himself softly.</p><p>The Lunch Lady's meaty fist burst through the storage room door and grabbed Danny by the middle. </p><p>In a blur, Danny sees a worried Tucker and a now feed Sam. </p><p>Gathering all the energy he can, he blasts at the Lunch Lady, making her drop him. </p><p>Danny dashes to grab Tucker and Sam and flies out of the ceiling. </p>
<hr/><p>Danny knew he was tired, but he didn’t know how tired until he woke up in his room. <br/>
Tucker was idly playing on his phone when he woke up. </p><p>“Tuck?” Danny rasped. </p><p>Tucker dropped the phone and melted with relief. </p><p>“Danny! I’m glad you’re ok!” He exclaimed. </p><p>Danny’s brows furrowed. “How did we get my house?”</p><p>Tucker’s relieved expression turned shocked. “You don’t remember? You were like seconds away from passing out at school. I helped you home, we got inside, your mom went ape-shit, and you calmed her down by telling her something about your headaches and how you asked to come home. Your sister helped me get you upstairs, and you crashed immediately. As soon as you sat down immediately. You good?” Tucker asked. </p><p>Danny blinked. “Uh, yeah, I’m good.” He awkwardly coughed. “Sorry about my mom. I know she can be a little” He winced “much.”</p><p>Tucker shrugged. “It’s cool. Your sister is really nice. And hot too.” He waggled his eyebrows. </p><p>“Ugh! Gross!” Danny exclaimed. </p><p>Tucker’s expression went from light-hearted to peeved. </p><p>“I’m just sorry this all happened. Thanks a lot, Manson, I guess.”</p><p>Danny sat up a little straighter. “What do you mean, Tuck?”</p><p>Tucker’s angry expression hardened.</p><p> “None of this ghost BS would have happened if she didn’t change the menu. For someone who sprouts bull on being ‘unique’ all the time, it’s funny that she’s trying to force everyone to be just like her.”</p><p>Danny could see where he was coming from. He really could. </p><p>He also had fought with an unnecessarily protective ghost for the sake of a stupid lunch menu that day. But still…</p><p>“She didn’t know. I mean, how could she?” Danny weakly countered. </p><p>Tucker’s glare focused on Danny. </p><p>“Why are you defending her? Especially after she was such a bitch to you earlier? The menu change is her fault, and that’s it.” Tucker insisted. </p><p>Danny would never say it out loud but he still has really good memories of her and he truthfully doesn’t want to tarnish them by admitting anything negative of her. </p><p>It was embarrassing to think he was still holding on to them after all this time. <br/>
Tucker quickly moved on, however. </p><p>“I don’t care what I gotta do, I’m getting the menu changed back.” Tucker declared with determination in his eyes. </p><p>Danny saw no problem with it. </p>
<hr/><p>After having such a rough Day, Danny wouldn’t have complained if he was given a break.</p><p>That absolutely didn’t happen, but he wouldn’t have been upset if that was the case.</p><p>“Danny, your Pop says you haven’t replied to him in a week. Get on it. I don’t want to talk with you about it again.” Danny’s mom had told him after dinner.</p><p>It took all of Danny’s physical strength to keep himself from accidentally verbalizing his disdain.</p><p>Has it not occurred to them I’m not replying on purpose? Danny grumbled to himself.</p><p>Danny opened the seven unread messages with no enthusiasm. </p><p>Since the accident, things that never used to bother Danny about his Pop now grated on his nerves. Like the fact that he wrote his text messages like a letter. It was <em>stupid</em> and <em>pointless</em>, and Danny wasn’t here for it.</p><p>Daniel, <br/>
I hope your first day has gone well. I certainly can’t tell whether or not you’re nervous with the ongoing silence, but I hope that is not the case. You’re more than capable of handling yourself and I do believe you know that underneath your teenage angst. Don’t slack on your homework like I know you think you can get away with because it’s your first week. I love you and will see you soon.<br/>
Your Father.</p><p>In the privacy of his room, Danny could roll his eyes all he wanted.</p><p>
  <em>Unbelievable. </em>
</p><p>Feeling irritated, Danny wrote back in the same spirit. </p><p>Vladimir, <br/>
It’s gone. I’m not silent I’m just not talking to you. I’m too busy handling my teenage angst.<br/>
Danny</p><p>Hopefully, it would be enough to keep his mom off his back.</p>
<hr/><p>Remember how Danny said there should be no problem with the protest?</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>Since nothing is allowed to be easy, obviously a problem had to be created.</p><p>Danny has only known Tucker for a day, but it’s seemed like forever. </p><p>He is suddenly reminded about how little he knows him when he sees Tucker and a crowd of students loudly protesting the all-vegan menu at school on the lawn the next day. </p><p>The protest isn’t incredibly put together, but there are a lot of kids joining. </p><p>Were those food trucks parked in the school parking lot? </p><p>Danny glanced towards the direction they were shouting in, Danny sees another protest being led by the side who supported the vegan menu. </p><p>Smaller, but much more effort was put in.  </p><p>Led by Sam. </p><p>Of course. </p><p>Tucker waved Danny over and Danny nervously made his way to him. </p>
<hr/><p>“Hey, Danny!” Tucker said, flashing a bright grin. </p><p>“Uh. Hey Tuck. What is all Uh… this?” Danny asked, gesturing. </p><p>“What I was telling you about last night, duh. We’re taking back our right to eat whatever we want!” Tucker said, yelling the last part out much louder than necessary. </p><p>Danny winced at the sudden influx of random noise. </p><p>“... right to... and die… heart disease.” Someone said behind Danny. </p><p>He turned. </p><p>His heart dropped when he saw Sam standing there looking pissed. </p><p>“Hey.” He said with a wave. </p><p>She didn’t even look at him. </p><p>Tucker only got more irritated. </p><p>“Just because your parents have money doesn’t give you the right to go to the school board and force everyone into eating exactly like you. It’s not appreciated, and it’s not wanted. Right, Danny?” Tucker said. </p><p>Oh, lord. </p><p>Starr popped up from behind Sam. </p><p>She had gotten quite pretty, with long blonde hair, enormous teal eyes, and a cute upturned nose. If Danny had to guess, she was as popular as Sam appeared to be, with the turnout her protest scored. </p><p>“Danny! Hey! I’m so glad I saw you.” Starr cheered. She gave Danny a big smile, which made him more anxious rather than less. </p><p>“Hey, Starr. Nice to see you.” He replied politely. He didn’t need to look at Tucker to feel his glare. </p><p>“Hey Danny, since you’ve known like Sam and I since <em>forever</em> ,literally, don’t you think like her menu thing deserves, like, a <em>chance</em>? Right? She’s worked so hard on it and it’s like only for a week. If people have such an issue with it just like, bring your own stuff, right?” Starr said.<br/>
<br/>
She maintained eye contact and twirled her hair around her finger, seeming as friendly as possible. </p><p>Or she would have had Danny not now felt stuck in a situation he really did not want to be in. </p><p>“Oh, that’s, Bullshit! Danny, tell her that’s bullshit!” Tucker demanded. </p><p>Oh jeez. </p><p>“Well, you know. Humans are omnivores. So that counts for something.” Danny said in the most neutral tone he could manage. </p><p>Before Starr or Tucker could reply, Sam cut in. </p><p>“I’ve literally never met him before in my life. What the <em>fuck</em> are you talking about Starr?” Sam asked in an irritated tone. </p><p>Starr turned to her with a surprised expression. </p><p>“Don’t you remember him?”</p><p>“<em>Obviously</em> not.” Sam grated out. </p><p>“<em>Danny</em>? Our best friend from like second grade? The one who- “ Starr paused abruptly and blushed. She snuck a glance at Danny and apologetically smiled. </p><p>Danny shrugged. It didn’t bother him. </p><p>“He uh,” Starr continued, more carefully this time. “He. Like. Moved. After all that like stuff happened. How can you not remember?”</p><p>Sam continued glaring at Danny before her eyes snapped with realization. </p><p>“Wait, <em>that</em> kid? I thought you fucking <em>died</em>!” Sam exclaimed, her eyes huge. </p><p>“<em>What</em>?!” Danny replied. </p><p>That was absurd. </p><p>After Danny had been found he, Starr and Sam all still played together. His last day in Amity Park they all played in the backyard together while their mothers said goodbyes. </p><p>Before anything else could be said, a whole ass van sailed over.</p><p>This day keeps getting better and better, Danny scowled. </p><p>He followed everyone else and turned to look at what happened. </p><p>The Lunch Lady, back in action.</p><p>The meat trucks in the parking lot flew to her.</p><p>The meat swirled around her, covering her until she turned into a giant meat monster.</p><p><br/>
He knew the Lunch Lady was roaring something. He could feel her scream dance across his skin.</p><p>If he were the Lunch Lady, he would have made a snappy pun about it being lunchtime or something.</p><p>He didn’t want to give enough credit to assume she did.</p><p>Danny’s eyes drifted to the rapidly stacking meat piles near her feet.</p><p>Oh outstanding, Danny thought, she has meat minions. </p><p>Danny glanced at Tucker. </p><p>Now Tucker did not know sign, but Danny was willing to take a shot. </p><p>Danny started by getting Tucker’s attention.</p><p><em>Hide</em>, Danny signed to him.</p><p>Tucker looked at him blankly. </p><p>Danny frowned. He pointed to himself and signed Hide again.</p><p>Tucker’s face didn’t change.</p><p><em>Ok</em>, Danny thought to himself, <em>new</em> <em>plan</em>.</p><p>Danny pointed to himself and made a gesture similar to Peek-A-Boo.</p><p>Tucker’s eyes lit up with understanding. He made a couple of gestures before settling on the OK sign. </p><p>Danny repeated the gesture back to him.</p><p>He scanned the courtyard, between the people running, to find a spot to change.</p><p>When he eyed the tipped over food truck, he knew he found his spot.</p><p>He ran over, and electricity sparked on his skin.</p>
<hr/><p>Being thrown into a meat truck wasn’t fun, even when you were a ghost.</p><p>Danny could feel the vibrations through his bones when he hit the truck.</p><p>He winced and slouched up.</p><p>The Lunch Lady was still yelling.</p><p>Danny hoped he missed nothing important. </p><p>Danny was begging to feel hopeless when he saw his parent's work van come screeching into the parking lot. </p><p>Danny’s shoulder sagged with relief.</p><p>Finally, someone was here to help him fight the ghost.</p><p>His parents jumped out of the car. </p><p>His mother’s hawk-eyed gaze met his and her face morphed into something ruthless.</p><p><em>Oh right</em>, Danny recalled belatedly, <em>I’m a ghost too.</em></p><p>He zipped out of there, as far away from his parents, and as close to the Lunch Lady as he could. </p><p>She turned her menacing gaze to him.</p><p>He held up his hand to blast her…</p><p>And turned human.</p><p>Luckily he wasn’t high in the air when it happened, but that didn’t make the fall any softer.</p><p>He stared at the Lunch Lady, who’s expression of total surprise matched Danny’s.</p><p>It lasted for a brief moment before she sicced her meat minions on him.</p><p>The smell of reanimated piles of meat approached him menacingly.</p><p>He crawled backward; he tried to get up; they were catching up, and he was slipping-</p><p>A painfully bright flash of green color cooked the meat minions into a full stop.</p><p>Before he could process, Danny was swept up into his Dad’s arms.</p><p>He was face to face with Jack and could see him speaking but couldn’t quite focus enough to read his lips.</p><p>His panic expression told Danny enough.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Danny told him.</p><p>Jack relaxed and lowered Danny so he was standing.</p><p>His expression clouded again.</p><p>He signed to Danny Out Now. </p><p>Danny winced. He knew his parents meant business if they signed instead of letting him lip read. He felt bad that there was no way he could follow through with it.</p><p>Nonetheless, Danny nodded his head. </p><p>Jack gave him one more worried once over before rushing off.</p><p>Danny figured by the lack of other conversation Jack hadn’t seen him de-transform.</p><p>Just have to push my luck a little more, Danny told himself.</p><p>He hid, and the transformation was seamless.</p>
<hr/><p>The fight was over.</p><p>Danny, and to a lesser but still important extent his parents, had won the day.</p><p>In the end, he had to make a close call and snatch the thermos from his mother’s van to get rid of the Lunch Lady. </p><p>He was lucky his mother didn’t return the favor.</p><p>But Danny was quick and hid to de-transform.</p><p>Not quick enough to avoid punishment though.</p><p>“I can’t tell you all how disappointed I am in all of you. I mean, a food fight? Really?” Lancer scolded them. </p><p>The school day had ended and everyone who took part in the protest was gathered into the still destroyed courtyard. He made sure to be in full view of Danny so he could see what he was saying.</p><p>That meant there was no getting out of this for them.</p><p>He glanced at Tucker.</p><p>At least he was in good company.</p><p>“Everyone who took part in either protest is expected to help clean up. I suggest you all get to it if you want to enjoy the rest of your night.”</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
While Danny cleaned, he thought about his Pop.</p><p>He scowled while he thought about all of this being his fault.</p><p>The accident, his powers, his Mom, and Dad's continued obsession with ghost, all of it.</p><p>If Vlad hadn’t turned into a ghost at home if he had made sure no one was with him in the lab if he would just stop funding Maddie and Jack’s obsession…</p><p>That line of thinking had always brought Danny back to the same place.</p><p>If Danny hadn’t followed the mysterious ghost into the lab.</p><p>If he hasn’t entered, the weird portal after the ghost went through it.</p><p>If he was more careful and didn’t turn it on while poking around.</p><p>Danny was as much to blame as his Pop.</p><p>It was so much easier to be angry about someone else’s part than to think about his own mistakes though.</p><p>Danny will never understand the choices his Pop made.</p><p>From stealing as a ghost (which Danny spent almost all his recovery time double-checking thank you very much.) to pay for his spouses to lose themselves in research. <br/>
The only thing Danny could understand his Pop’s decision not to tell.</p><p>Because it was the same one Danny was making. </p><p>Something out of the corner of Danny’s eye moves.</p><p>He looks up.</p><p>It’s Dash, visibly laughing, as he takes pictures of an angry-looking Sam violently clean up slabs of meat. </p><p>Danny frowned.</p><p>He eyed the dumpster next to him and got an idea.</p><p>He had to wait for Dash to take a step forward before making part of the dumpster intangible.</p><p>The freshly piled pieces of meat came tumbling onto the blonde.</p><p>Danny couldn’t hear his yell of disgust, but he could see Sam’s angry face turn bright with laughter at the jock’s predicament. </p><p>That was good enough for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Parental Bonding Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>Danny really did not want to answer Jack’s text of ‘QUICK COME TO THE LAB ITS AN EMERGENCY’.</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Coming downstairs, he wished he followed his instincts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back!” Jack said, shoving the ‘Fenton Ghost Fisher’ into Danny’s reluctant hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack made a mad dash for the bathroom while Danny stared into the machine that almost killed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel the low thrumming it made constantly when he stood in the lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pulsating of the machine blocked out everything else in the room and left a shivery feeling in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny felt like if he stood and stared long enough he’d forget he was alive and why he wasn’t in the humming blanket of green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pole tugged, snapping Danny out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the staircase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sign of Jack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where Danny’s anxiousness or dread usually sat was an uncomfortable empty feeling instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without fear or practical concern holding Danny back, he shrugged and reeled in the fishing rod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What’s the worst thing that could happen, he’d die?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst thing that could happen is a dragon ghost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon itself was terrifying, vast, and solid like taking up almost the whole basement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark eggplant scales and pupilless red eyes glinted in the harsh fluorescent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn’t worry Danny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not an inch of fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What scared Danny was that his survival drive had yet to show up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until something fell off her neck, landing into the unknown, and turning her into a lithe blonde medieval-looking woman that Danny snapped back into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to go to the party!” She sobbed before the portal dragged her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reeling from the whole bucket of weird that was the basement, Danny sat in his room, idly checking his texts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He so far had Tucker and Starr’s number and had been chatting back and forth with them for a few nights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice to reconnect with Starr. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t have a ton in common but shared a few classes and an interest in video games and that was enough to build a small but steady friendship again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sweet, funny, and interesting to talk to if the conversations were a little shallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had gotten a message from his Pop he still hasn’t replied to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny grumbled to himself but figured if he put off answering his Pop any longer his mother would get on his case. He opened the text and read it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your Father, Your Mother, and I will be monitoring to ensure you maintain the previously agreed upon studying schedule that was in place before the move. I had originally thought this went unsaid, but if reports from your concerned sister are to be believed, you needed the reminder. I don’t expect a reply. I love you and will see you soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
“Fuck!” Danny exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>At school, Tucker has been speaking about the upcoming dance.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He talked about the theme (starry night), the clothes (he has nothing in mind but that’s none of his business), and most importantly, getting a date. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have one</span>
  </em>
  <span> like as we </span>
  <em>
    <span>speak, but</span>
  </em>
  <span> that will </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon </span>
  </em>
  <span>change my friend,” Tucker said. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny smiled. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have one either.” He cheerfully replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny was sure he in all likely hood wouldn’t find one either, but he was still a little excited. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew from TV these events were usually cheesy and not half as fun as they were aimed to be. But he had never been to anything like it before, and from what he can tell, even if it’s cheesy and lame, it’s still fun as long as you go with your friends. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That being said, Danny knows like one person at the school, and that’s Tucker. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker wants to find a date. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny isn’t good at math but he assumes that means he should also at least ask someone so he’s not third-wheeling. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, you do know someone else, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Danny suddenly remembered. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances at Sam from across the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
He knew it was rude, but he couldn’t help but lip-read what she was saying. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was talking to a pretty dark-skinned girl… about how ‘trivial’ and ‘vapid’ dances are. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. That is the end of that idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny turned his attention back to Tucker. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Danny’s surprise, he was also looking over at Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See that girl Sam’s talking to?” Tucker pointed covertly at the long-haired girl. “That’s Paulina. That’s who </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to ask. Isn’t she a babe? You can’t tell me she isn’t hot. You can’t. Don’t you think?” Tucker prompted. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Danny fumbled. He glanced at her again. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still talking to Sam. He gave her a once over before deciding while she was pretty; he didn’t get Tucker's reaction. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she’s really cool to talk to or something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker was waiting for his answer. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. She’s super hot.” Danny replied lamely. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker didn’t seem to notice, as he was too busy listing all of Paulina’s virtues, most having something to do with how hot he found her. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny privately thought the girl in the yellow crop top standing next to her was more striking, but to each their own. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he noticed Tucker had stopped talking, he had been admiring the girl in yellow quietly for a solid minute. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Danny, you can say something. You prefer Valerie? She’s sort of crazy, but I see the appeal. She has these </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> man.” Tucker commented smugly. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny blushed <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker ribbed him. “Hey, man, it’s cool. All in good fun. Do you like her?” Tucker asked. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>spoken </span>
  </em>
  <span>to her, Tuck.”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker raised an eyebrow. “Well, do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to? Hey look, Starr went over there, I bet if you asked her to put in a good word she totally would!” Tucker enthused. He gave Danny a good shove in her direction and nodded encouragingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny stumbled into the hall and glared at Tucker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I would have gone over</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Danny convinced himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I totally would have. He didn’t need to be so pushy. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny’s eyes met Starr’s. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a small smile and a wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returned both and didn’t break eye contact. She was clearly waiting to see what Danny was going to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny shot one last glare at a beaming Tucker and made his way over to her. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heeeeeey Starr. How’s it going?” Danny asked. He winced. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could you have sounded dumber? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He admonished himself. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starr smiled again at him. “It’s going good. What’s up? What can I do for you?” She asked, eyeing Tucker behind him. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny recalled how observant the girl was and was glad she hadn’t lost the quality. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was working out well for her. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny fiddled with his backpack strap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced behind Starr and for a split second caught the girl in yellow, Valerie’s, gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tucker was right about her eyes. They were an attractive jade green that stood out against her dark skin. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starr raised an eyebrow at Danny, clearly caught him looking. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny blushed and tried to trudge the conversation forward. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was… Uh, I just wanted to ask…” Danny stumbled. Valerie has turned back to Sam and Paulina, and Danny lost whatever meager courage he had. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, my friend Tucker, he wanted me to come over and ask Uh, if your friend… if she was going to be going with anyone to the dance. That’s it.” Danny lied. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starr looked startled. She looked concerned for a minute and hesitantly asked. “Do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam </span>
  </em>
  <span>or…?”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny panicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Uh…” He had a split second to think and backtrack. “Well, first he said I should go ask you about Valerie because like she seems cool and I wasn’t sure if it’s weird to talk to her and Uh… he also wanted me to ask about Paulina. Because she’s the greatest thing to walk the earth, or so I hear? I don’t have an opinion. I mean, I’m sure she’s great, but. Uh. Yeah.” Danny rambled. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
If I wasn’t already dead I’d die, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Danny thought to himself. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starr brightened at this. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>that. Come here, let me introduce you guys.” Start said. She grabbed Danny by the bicep and dragged him toward the growing number of girls.<br/>
 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where there had just been Sam and Paulina, a third girl had been added to watch Danny’s impending demise. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wonderful. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys! This is my friend Danny. Danny, you know Sam, this is Paulina, Valerie, and Rebecca. Danny is new, and we were just, like, talking about the dance that’s happening, and like I was like come meet my friends and whatever. So what are you guys doing? Are you guys going with anyone?” Starr asked. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing Danny has forgotten about Starr. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The least subtle person in the entire world. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped he didn’t look like he wanted to evaporate </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>not going because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t need to be asked to some dumb </span>
  <em>
    <span>event </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know I’m special- “Sam started. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerie scoffed. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t make me sit through this rant </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.” <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Starr addressed Danny. “Yeah. She… yeah. What about you, Pauls? What’s your deal?”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paulina, who appeared disinterested, perked up. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>super super </span>
  </em>
  <span>good feeling that it will happen </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And I have this </span>
  <em>
    <span>killer </span>
  </em>
  <span>dress from Miko’s on hold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valerie looked at her. “For real? And who gave you that kind of budget? The king of France? Please. Me and Rebecca already got our shit from LOFT like normal people. I forgot to mention Starr, Kwan had asked me to go, and I said sure. Figured you wouldn’t mind since you and her majesty miss original are having a girls’ night or whatever.”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starr froze at this news. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny didn’t know what cruel trickster god placed him there for a front-row seat of this drama, but he regrets everything that led to this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Yeah? For real? No, I actually love that. I don’t mind. It’s totally cool. You guys are going for sure?” Starr asked. The tension was clear by the way she fiddled with her hair and stared at Valerie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny tried to make his escape. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Starr, I think I’m going to-“<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerie cut him off. “I mean, I guess. Unless </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>suddenly want to go again.”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starr looked unsure. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny looked uncomfortable, as he didn’t want to be here for this conversation. He knew he could opt-out and stop paying attention… but that would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If he was raised to be anything, it was polite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made another move towards freedom. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starr, I should really get-“<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or! Or if someone like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’d say yes, right? Someone you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>rather </span>
  </em>
  <span>go with?” Starr asked.<br/>
 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the way, she was completely unsubtle glancing between Danny, Valerie, and her own feet, Danny’s impending sense of what was about to happen caught up with him. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Starr? I still have to- “Danny started in a panic. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three strikes and your out. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starr’s attention zeroed in on Danny. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that s right! You had like, have something to say. Right, Danny? That’s why we’re over here?”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny hates it here. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhhh…” Danny stalled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced between all five girls in the group. The first four looked bored while Starr stared at him anxiously. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh.. well... I Uh-” Danny stumbled. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He risked a glance at Valerie, and it was a mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so uncomfortable he could physically feel it. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So of course his arm turned intangible. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ankle wobbled, and he fell. He tried to turn to catch himself, knocking </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>with his elbow, and still slammed into the lockers. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he got his bearings, Danny noticed two things. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, he had knocked into Rebecca, and her iced coffee was not all over him. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two, everyone saw him wipe out and a lot of people appeared to be laughing. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paulina was almost doubled over. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was great. This was fine. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand came into his line of sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He accepted the help and tried not to be too surprised it was Sam offering it. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was scowling in Paulina’s direction. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny missed what she said to the popular girl while he was looking over at her, but he caught Paulina's expression of offense and her reply. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just call </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>shallow?!” Paulina asked. She wasn’t laughing now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam crosses her arms over her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think If I was standing in a pool of you, my feet wouldn’t even get wet,” Sam replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s Danny’s cue to get the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of there. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m going to go clean up before class. Nice meeting you.” He said to no one in particular. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a mad dash to the bathroom, only pausing to glare at Tucker, who had been pretending he wasn’t observing. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally entered the bathroom and began cleaning himself up. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Danny has hopes that was the end of that extremely painful interaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But guessing by the surprise Paulina by his locker, it was not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She said </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him, likely a greeting, and he hesitated a hello in return. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at Danny and played with her hair. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but he got into a defensive stance. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned his shoulder against a door next to his locker and gave her his undivided attention. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paulina demurely looked to her shoes, in a way that Danny thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought looked shy, before meeting his gaze. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to make sure you were ok from, you know earlier-“ <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SLAM.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny stumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced around and appeared to be in a closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no idea what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried opening the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wouldn’t budge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grew more frantic as the door continued to not move.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is what I get for talking to random girls at my locker, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Danny grumbled to himself. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He surveyed the space and came to a few conclusions. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, he was pretty sure there were a shit ton of spiders in here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Second, it was mad cramped in here and dark and uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Third and last, he was pretty sure he had class soon and with his Pop getting on his back, he needed to be there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he </span>
  <em>
    <span>pushed. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>pushed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>pushed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel the solid wood beneath his bones one minute and the next… he didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like flying through the air until he slammed into something solid. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and saw Paulina standing in front of him, with a bored expression on her face. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He towered over her somehow and could feel a weird pressure in his head. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, not pressure. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Noise. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the lights buzzing, people down the hall slamming their lockers and talking, he could hear an announcement over the speakers, people’s shoes squeaking against the tile-<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Noise. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny doubled over. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Dash, what is wrong with you?” Paulina snapped. Her tone was annoyed, but her face was concerned. “Are you ok?”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He had to get out this- this-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Body. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in Dash’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>body. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to get out. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tore through flesh and bone before hurling back towards the air. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was safe when he slammed back into muscle and blood and the noise was gone. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny leaned against the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gulped down air. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked himself. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He experienced nothing like that before. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like being intangible, he supposed, but making a home in someone else’s skin was beyond anything Danny’s imagination could come up with. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After years of idly wondering what it would be like, Danny’s thought had turned into a reality. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He became someone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he hated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swore to himself he’d never do it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unless it was an actual emergency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>important. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On that last thought, the door opened, and Danny stumbled out. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“We have to stop meeting like this.” Paulina smiled as she helped him up. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bag sprawled all over the floor, but Danny was too anxious to give it another thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kneeled and started picking up his things, keeping an eye on Paulina so he could understand what she was saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I know this is, well, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but I consider Sam to be one of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>friends- Oooh, what is that?!” Paulina exclaimed. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny was too focused on reading her lips to notice what he picked up. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked and looked down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A completely unfamiliar necklace sat in his palm. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paulina picked it up. She seemed entranced by the pretty small red gemstone that hung on the gold chain. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… do you like it?” Danny asked. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at his locker and wondered where it came from… until his eyes moved to Tucker’s locker. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a moment of brilliant concept association, Danny had an idea. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Paulina replied. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny swept the rest of his stuff in his bag and stood in one fluid motion. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have just an idea now. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a plan. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting Tucker a date with Paulina would </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>get Danny's best friend of the year award.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, uh, it’s for you,” Danny said. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to be more confident, for Tucker’s sake, but that would do for now. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?!” Paulina squealed. For the first time since seeing it, she took her eyes off the necklace and looked at Danny. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! For uh, well, you know the dance- “Danny stumbled. Before he could make his way around to his point, Paulina interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Of course. I’d love to go with you.” Paulina replied. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny’s smile dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Danny asked. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paulina put on the amulet and started walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was halfway down the hallway before Danny’s brain caught up with the situation. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paulina!” He choked out in panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She briefly turned and waved. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Danny! See you!” Her lips read. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny stared, not comprehending, long past her leaving. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>While Danny was panicking about what to tell Tucker and how to get out of the mess he got himself in, class started.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was further kept from being on time by being plagued with thoughts of what if the necklace belonged to his mother or Jazz and he just gave it away? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he reached class, he was around 15 minutes late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Mr.Lancer wanted to speak with him after class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is in a solid minute.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny hated his life sometimes. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell rang, and the rest and class filed out. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny walked to Lancer's desk, resigned to whatever detention he got. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he got instead was much worse. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to call your father in. I’d like to sit down with him and have a talk about how you’re adjusting.” Lancer informed Danny.<br/>
 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancer scribbled out a notice slip whole Danny’s blood turned to ice. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad? You want to speak to my dad?” Danny asked incredulously. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancer ripped the slip out of its book and handed it to Danny. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. Any reason I </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to speak to your father?” Lancer asked. He raised his brow at Danny. His tired expression informed Danny no half-assed excuse would be accepted. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… well… I guess not.” Danny said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shoulders slumped. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To tell the truth, he’d much rather his Dad come in than his mom. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mom would lose her damn marbles over a parent-teacher conference. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad would be way more likely to shrug it off. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes you have to just take the L. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span> Danny knows he literally promised himself that literal morning not to ever go inside someone’s body again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But sometimes promises had tone broken. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And really, who was going to conduct the meeting better?<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tired, frustrated, and irritated Jack Fenton who would probably bring the object of his frustration, The Fenton Fisher, with him to a school meeting and kill Danny for getting into trouble at school?<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or Daniel Mackenzie James Fenton, who realistically speaking, knows better than anyone what he is going through and is significantly motivated to make the meeting go as smoothly as possible?<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been late to class fairly consistently. It hasn’t been by over five or so minutes or the most part, but earlier today, Daniel was late by fifteen minutes. Between that and the difficulties we already have discussed, I’m concerned with how his adjustment is progressing. May I ask how he’s been doing at home?” Lancer asked. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he asked if Lancer could see him today. Probably something stupid like ‘might as well get this over with’. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. Yes. Yes, I totally understand and agree.” Danny bullshitted. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancer blinked are him. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny nervously smiled. His current plan was to just agree with everything Lancer had to say and hope for the best. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t answer my question, Mr. Fenton,” Lancer replied. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny hoped he wasn’t sweating. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I think he’s been adjusting alright. Nothing out of the usual. He’s sort of. Scattered brained?” Danny tried. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From Lancer's expression, it didn’t go far. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your wife had something similar to say, but I’ll admit the description was a bit… </span>
  <em>
    <span>more,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lance emphasized. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny added in a little flattering for spice since agreeing and nodding wasn’t working. It worked with his parents </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the time. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I bet you could give him another week and he’ll be alright.” Danny bullshitted. “He’s told us about how uh, welcoming and helpful you’ve been. As a teacher.”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny knew he had found </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>by the way Lancer reacted. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear that,” Lancer replied. It was extremely weird for Danny to be able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>the flattered tone. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to get used to it. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny jolted as he was violently reminded that he wasn’t going to get used to it, and he had to get out of this situation as </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast as possible. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Mr. Fenton, I think you might find it helpful to become involved in the school, for both you and Danny. Why don’t you chaperone this Friday?” Lander asked. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny’s inner monologue came screeching to a halt. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh.” He replied. Smooth, Fenton. Smooth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s short notice, but we’re low on volunteers this year, and I think it would be a great way for you as a parent to familiarize yourself with the school and staff,” Lancer added. He had an encouraging smile on his face and enthusiasm in his voice. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny had NO earthly idea of how he was supposed to talk his way out of this one. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he didn’t. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. Yeah. Yeah, sure. I think I can make that work.” Danny replied. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The likelihood of his dad blindly accepting Danny’s explanation that he agreed last week and forgot about it was reasonably high. And Danny didn’t see any other way out without making his dad look like an asshole. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic! Let me grab some paperwork, and we’ll look forward to having you here Friday!” Lancer said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny’s day just kept on getting better and better. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After the stress of taking over his father’s body and explaining to his dad, he HAS to go Friday and he already signed the paperwork, Danny figured he deserved a break. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker asking him to the mall was the perfect distraction from Danny’s fuck ups. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least it was until he let it slip that he and Paulina were going together Friday. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’d do that!” Tucker fling his arms up, gesticulating wildly. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned from Danny and continued to rant, but Danny couldn’t see what he said. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded along anyway, hoping to appear repentant. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker turned back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even like her!” He finished, his chest puffed with emotion. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! I swear it wasn’t on purpose. She just- like- she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>said </span>
  </em>
  <span>ok I’ll see you then and I haven’t talked to her since! I swear it! If you want me to-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny’s less than amazing observational skills chose this moment to rise up. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There Paulina was, in the shop across from them, looking at dresses. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was perfect. This was Danny’s way out. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, there she is. I will walk up to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> and tell her I can’t go.” Danny offered. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did his best to maintain eye contact with Tucker, trying to show his sincerity. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker’s expression wasn’t one of relief, though. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I, Danny, that’s not what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Tucker backtracked. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! I’m just telling you if you’d rather I not go with her, I will not go. I don’t care that much and it’s important to you.” Danny said. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker began replying, but Danny’s eye caught something. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paulina’s face scrunched with frustration, and the necklace Danny gave her seemed to gleam, Danny could see it even from the distance. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tuck, do you see that?” Danny asked, cutting his friend off. He kept his gaze on Paulina. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S—- what?” Tucker asked. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paulina’s face morphed. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her skin turned scaly and green, her eyes slit and glowed yellow, her tongue poked out forked and flicking. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, is she a dragon?” Danny asked no one in particular. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She totally was. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She absolutely was a dragon. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny didn’t know what he did to deserve constantly having to put up with this bullshit. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did his best to give a bewildered Tucker a Meaningful Look™ and dashed off to turn into Phantom. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he found a spot, the only hesitation he felt was to take his aides out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever a ghost was nearby, it felt like his aides were filled with the sound version of static electricity. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made his brain and ears feel like it was itching. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went ghost so fast his vision blurred and flew out to the hallway where Paulina the dragon was rampaging. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker was still standing there, stunned. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny’s first move was scoping him up and dropping him off a safe distance from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tucker didn’t react to Danny snatching him up. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to goggle at the dragon in shock. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny tucked his aides into Tucker’s pocket for safety. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to tell him to be safe, but Danny hates trying to enunciate when he was distracted. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flew up close to Paulina and squinted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Danny was not the brightest bulb by any means, but he was pretty sure that the other dragon ghost turning into a dragon while wearing the necklace, and Paulina also doing it was connected. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paulina caught sight of him and roared. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flicked her enormous tail and threw Danny toward a nearby restaurant. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crashed into the wall by surprise, wincing as he tried to recover from the impact. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his now throbbing head and smacked into Paulina and shoved her through the air. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed him mid-fight and pinned him to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Danny thought as his head hit the floor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a headache on top of a headache. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went intangible and sunk into the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Paulina was looking for him, he moved around to the back of her and swiftly used the opportunity to punch her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paulina went flying. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People were dropping shooing bags on the floor to run away from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went crashing into the ground and the necklace went flying off of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny watched with relief as she slowly shrunk back into a human. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny hurried to go find Tucker and tell him about his earlier fight with the dragon. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe together they could figure something out. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>So three things that Daniel Mackenzie James Fenton is currently irritated about. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paulina still has the necklace and is still wearing it. When Danny last saw her at the mall, it remained sitting and sparkling on her neck as she chatted happily with Starr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After being in immediate danger with the dragon, Tucker made a swift recovery and picked up Valerie for a date after Starr decided she wanted to go with her boyfriend after all. That by itself didn’t irritate Danny, but when combined with three was driving him mad. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker was mad Danny </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>mad that he was going with Valerie. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sense didn’t make </span>
  <em>
    <span>blew </span>
  </em>
  <span>Danny away. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s why Tucker wasn’t invited to go look at the database in Danny’s parents’ basement currently. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny nervously glanced at the door to the basement, waiting for his mom to burst through any minute and go ape at the sight of him scrolling through their computer. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should rephrase. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It irritated him enough not to bring Tucker down with him, but not to the extent where he shot down Tucker being a lookout for his parents. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny wished his faith in Tucker was a little stronger, but knowing his parents, whatever excuse Tucker cooked up would not cut it. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny tried reading just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>faster with no results. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to give up and try again when his parents fell asleep for the night when he found something useful. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no pictures, but the description of the necklace seemed to match up. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny read on. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a cursed 17th-century piece, with a legend about a spinster sister of a lord kept on a tight leash attempting to flee his keep and dying in the process from a freak accident, and remaining to curse the necklace and any of its wearers. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny shivered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a horrible way to live and die. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Couldn’t go where she wanted or do what she pleased. She was so locked up she would rather risk her life then continue on the way she did. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt more than a little bad for the ghost he had encountered before.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the page spoke about how extreme distress or anger causes the wearer of the cursed amulet to rapidly change and take on new powers and abilities. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny snorted. That much was obvious. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Extreme distress or anger caused the dragon to turn?<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>unfortunate. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights flicked on and off. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny winced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the signal for time running out. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny righted everything at lightning speed and bounded up the stairs just in time. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Tucker both threw themselves into a kitchen chair and smiled innocently at Maddie, who seemed in mid-discussion with Tucker about something. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie’s eyes narrowed a fraction before she relaxed and smiled, greeting Danny, and continued to chitchat with Tucker. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny pulled out his phone. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I found it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He texted Tucker. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker glanced at Danny’s hands and then at Danny’s mom before quickly pulling out his phone. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tucker responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny quickly paraphrased the information he found and sent it to Tucker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to look attentive when his mom turned around. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was speaking clearly and gesticulating with her hands, which clues Danny in that she probably was expecting him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to keep up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny’s phone buzzed before he could puzzle out what she was speaking about. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny quickly pulled it back out when Maddie’s back was turned. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We gotta get that thing back</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tucker said. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny’s expression morphed into something much more serious, and he turned to Tucker and nodded before focusing his attention on his rambling mother. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>